


Heaven on Earth

by HazelCrossRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying next to Will made him feel like the blond haired boy was Heaven on Earth, or at least what Nico thought it would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please don't judge me on this. It is my first smut fic.

Nico di Angelo’s day started off like it had for the past month, with a kiss on the lips from his boyfriend, Will Solace.

He always loved the way their lips fitted together perfectly as the kiss deepened. Will’s tongue slid across the dark haired boy’s bottom lip, asking for entrance to explore his mouth, which Nico was happy to grant, and parted his lips. Their tongues entwined and clashed like swords, Nico was so entranced with his boyfriend’s kisses he lost the battle but that didn’t matter to him.

Will’s hands glided over Nico’s bare chest, Nico didn’t actually remember when the son of Apollo stripped him of his shirt, but the matter was instantly disintegrated when Will’s lips left his, trailing down Nico’s jaw to his neck where they stayed for only a moment while he kissed, nipped and sucked, then moved on, covering the son of Hades’ chest with kisses, while Nico moaned and panted, his eyes shut tightly, gripping the sheets of his bed in Cabin 13.

“Will.” He moved. At which Will momentarily stopped, hovering over his boyfriend’s face as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, Will smirked then crashed their lips together again in a symphony of panted breaths and moans.

“Oh Nico,” Will continued to cover Nico’s chest with kisses while his hands worked shakily on Nico’s pants, and he paused his kissing once again to relieve his boyfriend of his pants and tossed them behind him as his blue eyes took in the wonder of Nico’s naked body that lay beneath him. “Gods of Olympus!” Will smiled at the blushing boy, leaning over to kiss his soft lips.

“Will,” Nico said between kisses. “Take . . . off . . . your . . . pants . . . oh!” They continued kissing as Will took his pants off, tossing them behind him.

The kissing ceased as a breathless Nico marvelled at Will Solace’s naked body straddling his hips. “I don’t think ‘Gods of Olympus!’ is really the right expression for the sight before me.” Nico said as he ran his hands down Will’s chest and over his thighs to rest them on his ass and gave it a quick slap, earning a small gasp from the blond boy as his face turned red from his blush.

The blond smirked and kissed Nico slowly at first, but the speed increased in seconds. Will suddenly left his boyfriend’s lips, trailing kisses down Nico’s chest quickly until Will’s fingertips dug into the other boy’s hips while he felt the son of Apollo’s hot, panting breath at the tip of his erection. Will’s beautiful blue eyes burned with intense desire as he took Nico into his mouth slowly, inch by inch, which made Nico’s hips buck, thrusting more of his dick into Will’s mouth, earning a moan from the blond which sent Nico closer to the edge.The son of Apollo took the rest of Nico’s dick into his mouth, his tongue sliding up and down its length. And that sent Nico over the edge.

“Will!” Nico gasped. “I’m . . . gonna . . . come!” His body shuddered from his orgasm and he moaned when he felt Will’s constricted throat around him as he swallowed. Will lifted his head from his boyfriend’s dick and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The son of Apollo crawled to lay next to Nico, as the son Hades rested his head on Will’s chest with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him.

Ok, so maybe his day didn’t start like that for the past month but waking up to Will certainly did happen. Lying next to Will made him feel like the blond haired boy was Heaven on Earth, or at least what Nico thought it would be like.


End file.
